Cap 6: Cuando cae la noche
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Blaire recoge la información que necesita y la usa en su favor. Miles intenta llegar al corazón de Waylon, aunque Park siente algo ya por otra persona...Gluskin descubre que Martin ha tenido una visión y, no es nada agradable...


-Lo sé...he conseguido lo que querías...- dijo entregándole la agenda de Miles.

Blaire hojeó el pequeño cuaderno y buscó, hasta encontrar el apartado que hablaba sobre él...y Waylon.

*Extracto de la agenda de Miles*

Waylon Park:  
-Edad:17 años.  
-Ojos marrones, pelo rubio.  
-Altura: 1,67 cm (Confirmar...)  
-Peso: No me ha dejado pesarle, pero debe rondar los 60 kg...  
-Características: Desconfiado, tímido, amable...(ya rellenaré según pase el tiempo, podría ser un cabrón, quién sabe...)  
-Habilidad: ¿Controlar el tiempo?

Notas:

"Sí,Jeremy oculta algo...no sé qué, aunque lo lo intentó con muchos "variantes" y...la mitad murieron, no eran fuertes...menudo capullo,joder, cualquier día lo mato...en fin...si estoy en lo cierto y Waylon "controla" el tiempo atmosférico,está en un gran peligro...no me fío de nadie, ni de Gluskin,ni de Trager...ni del propio Park..."

*****************************************************************

Waylon y Miles fueron al cuarto para ver una película de miedo en el portátil de Park.

-No sé si esto es bueno para mí...- le susurró en el oído a Miles- A lo mejor me descontrolo y...  
-Tonterías, si tienes miedo, te abrazo y punto.

Los primeros minutos, fueron un verdadero infierno, pero luego, fue Miles quien se sorprendió al ver que Waylon estaba disfrutándolo.

-¿Te va el gore, o qué?  
-¿Em? No, no...es que está interesante...

Miles se acercó a Waylon.

-¿Sabes qué es interesante?  
-Shhhhh...me voy a perder la escena final...  
-Tu relación con Gluskin...  
-Solo somos amigos...nada más.  
-...te creo, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? Le he visto cosiendo cosas raras...

El muchacho rubio miró a Miles.

-¿No me vas a dejar ver la película, verdad?  
-No, claro que no...  
-¿Tienes miedo?  
-No tengo miedo.  
-Ya claro...

*****************************************************************

Jeremy siguió leyendo las anotaciones de Miles y no le gustó la información que el gusano tenía sobre él.

*Extracto de la agenda de Miles*

Jeremy Blaire.

-Edad: 20 años (viejoooooo...).  
-Ojos verdes, pelo marrón.  
-Altura: 1,75 cm(Jirafa).  
-Peso:72,5 kg.  
-Características: Prepotente, mal perder, engreído, creído...bastante listo y locuaz.  
-Habilidad: Telequinesis.

Notas:

"Está loco...sería capaz de vender a su madre solamente por conseguir sus objetivos...es escoria, lo sé exactamente lo que quiere de Waylon, pero que se me duela mucho reconocerlo, Gluskin será de gran ayuda, no va a dejar que Blaire se acerque a Waylon...y yo tampoco..."

Cansado de leer,rebuscó entre las fotos de Miles y se quedó con una en la que salían Miles y puso en su corcho y, moviendo su cúter por toda la habitación, lo clavó en la cabeza de Upshur...

*****************************************************************

Waylon se quedó dormido en el hombro de Miles. Esa había sido la peor semana de su vida...aunque estaba feliz de haberle conocido...y a Eddie...

Miles miró la cara de su amigo y la acarició.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase, nunca.

Upshur sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad y tranquilidad de Waylon.

-Muérete de envidia, Gluskin, Waylon va a dormir esta noche conmigo...

Dicho esto, le cogió, le tumbó en la cama, se metió y le abrazó durante toda la noche.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin estaba dormido, intentando acceder a los sueños de su amor."Sí, lo he conseguido...por fin...¿o no?". Y allí vio a Waylon,en un bosque, correteando. El hombre se acercó y pudo ver cómo su amado se cayó al suelo nevado. Iba a ir a ayudarle, pero no debía intervenir. Waylon se levantó y se asustó al ver a Blaire acercándose...

-Sé qué lo quieres...y yo lo necesito...  
-N-no.  
-Te lo prometí y aquí lo tienes, ¿cómo te iba a mentir, Waylon?

Gluskin estaba confuso, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué estaba viendo? Repentinamente, vio a Martin y supo, que estaba en una de sus visiones...y en vez de tranquilizarle, le asustó.

Eddie se despertó y fue a ver a Martin.

-Lo he visto...  
-Lo sé...  
-¿Qué ha sido eso...?  
-Una visión...  
-¿Se cumplirá...?  
-Solo Dios lo sabe...

El silencio reinó en la iglesia.

*****************************************************************

Waylon entreabrió los ojos y escuchó los ruidosos ronquidos de Miles. También se percató de que le estaba abrazando, lo que le puso ó zafarse, mas fue inú ía frío, por lo que se arropó con las sábanas lo mejor que pudo. Cuando se iba a dormir otra vez, puedo ver a Jeremy mirando desde su ventana...sí, le estaba mirando a él.


End file.
